


Five times Phil and Melinda kissed...

by itsamagicalplace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm so bad at titles, Kissing, Lack of self restraint around each other, drabble-ish, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamagicalplace/pseuds/itsamagicalplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times that Phil Coulson and Melinda May ended up kissing.<br/>Inspired by fandom meltdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Phil and Melinda kissed...

**1.**  
The first time it happened, they were undercover.  
Melinda hated undercover.  
She wore a silver sequined dress, split up the side, and he wore a dark suit, no tie, shirt open at the top. They were supposed to be married; the ring felt like it was burning her finger all day. They stared at each other, and they danced. This could have been the life they would have had, if there was no SHIELD, no secret missions, no threat of death on a daily basis. Just good food, jazz music, and each other.  
There was an office they needed to break into, but halfway down the corridor, they heard somebody coming from the opposite direction. She pushed him into a wall, and kissed him. Public displays of affection made people uncomfortable, Natasha told her that.  
The guy left when he saw them. They however, did not move.  
That office wasn’t entered for another twenty minutes, and by the time they finally got there, bruising was beginning to show up on Melinda’s neck.

* * *

 

 **2.**  
The second time was that night, once the mission was over. He debriefed the team in his office, and then dismissed everyone apart from her. They spoke for a while longer, but as she went to leave, he reached out and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her back towards him. He dipped his head slightly, and brushed his lips against hers.  
Before they knew it he had her pinned up against his office door, bodies flush together, holding her hands against the cool wood.  
They both knew full well she could have fought him off if she really wanted to.  
But she didn’t.

* * *

 

 **3.**  
It was four days until the next time.  
Phil had another episode, and again, Melinda stayed with him whilst he did. Once he’d finished, and they had tidied the knife, mat, and camera away, she pulled him into a hug, wiping the single teardrop from his face.  
They broke apart slightly, until she leant back in.  
This time it was slow, soft, gentle.  
A comfort in the bleakness of his situation.  
She felt warm in his arms as he held her.

* * *

 

 **4.**  
The next week, he took her up on her offer of sparring.  
It was probably a mistake in hindsight, because once she had him pinned to the floor, he had no desire whatsoever to fight her off.  
Instead, he discovered a spot on her neck that made her moan when he scraped his teeth against it.  
She had to stop him before someone heard her.

* * *

 

 **5.**  
They weren’t very good at resisting, and her lips were so soft against his.  
Almost as soft as the skin of her stomach, or her hair as it tickled his chest.  
Phil also took great pleasure in that little shiver she gave, when his fingertips brushed up her thighs.

* * *

He was really glad they’d gone undercover.


End file.
